The current invention relates to a lubricant for dermally invasive devices. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems whereby an antimicrobial lubricant is applied to the outer surface of a catheter device to prevent infection.
Catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. For example, catheters are used for infusing fluids, such as normal saline solution, various medicaments, and total parenteral nutrition into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, as well as monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system.
Catheters are commonly introduced into the vasculature of a patient as part of an intravenous catheter assembly. The catheter assembly generally includes a catheter adapter, which supports the catheter, the catheter adapter being coupled to a needle hub which supports an introducer needle. The introducer needle is extended and positioned within the catheter such that a beveled portion of the needle is exposed beyond a tip of the catheter. The beveled portion of the needle is used to pierce the skin of the patient to provide an opening whereby to insert the needle in the vasculature of the patient. Following insertion and placement of the catheter, the introducer needle is removed from the catheter thereby providing intravenous access to the patient.
Catheter-related bloodstream infections are caused by the colonization of microorganisms in patients with intravascular catheters and I.V. access devices. These infections are an important cause of illness and excess medical costs, as approximately 250.000 catheter-related bloodstream infections occur in United States intensive care units each year. In addition to the monetary costs, these infections are associated with anywhere from 20,000 to 100,000 deaths each year.
Despite guidelines to help reduce healthcare associated infections (HAIs), catheter-related bloodstream infections continue to plague our healthcare system. The 10 most common pathogens (accounting for 84% of any HAIs) were coagulase-negative staphylococci (15%), Staphylococcus aureus (15%), Enterococcus species 12%), Candida species (11%), Escherichia coli (10%), Pseudomonas aeruginosa (8%), Klebsiella pneumoniae (6%), Enterobacter species (5%), Acinetobacter baumannii (3%), and Klebsiella oxytoca (2%). The pooled mean proportion of pathogenic isolates resistant to antimicrobial agents varied significantly across types of HAI for some pathogen-antimicrobial combinations. As many as 16% of all HAIs were associated with the following multidrug-resistant pathogens: methicillin-resistant S. aureus (8% of HAIs), vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus faecium (4%), carbapenem-resistant P. aeruginosa (2%), extended-spectrum cephalosporin-resistant K. pneumoniae (1%), extended-spectrumcephalosporin-resistant E. coli (0.5%), and carbanpenem-resistant A. baumannii, K. pneumoniae, K. oxytoca, and E. coli (0.5%) antimicrobial-resistant pathogens.
Impregnating catheters with various antimicrobial agents is one approach that has been implemented to prevent these infections. These catheters, however, have given less than satisfactory results. For example, these catheters are largely ineffective at preventing growth and colonization of pathogens on interior surfaces and components of a catheter assembly. In addition, some microbes have developed resistance to the various antimicrobial agents in the system.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for dermally invasive devices having improved antimicrobial capabilities. Such methods and systems are disclosed herein.